


your hand in mine

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Massage, pining dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: Courfeyrac can focus better at meetings when he has something to do with his hands. He recently realized how much he loves massaging his friends' hands and Combeferre recently realized how much he loves Courfeyrac's hands.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	your hand in mine

Combeferre wanted to say no. Really, he did. It would’ve been smarter to say no. In fact, he’d managed to say no for a few weeks now.

It all started when Jehan mentioned that their hands were sore from writing poetry all day. Not a rare occurrence, but this time Courfeyrac was within ear shot and he perked up immediately.

“Can I please massage your hands?” he asked, looking like a child on Christmas. “Please oh please? I’ll do it throughout the whole meeting, if you want.”

Jehan looked surprised but they agreed. Courfeyrac sat down next to them and grabbed Jehan’s left hand, eventually taking some lotion from Jehan’s bag and working it into Jehan’s hands and fingers as he massaged out the tense muscles.

This had been going on for a few weeks now. Sometimes he would spend the whole meeting massaging one person’s hands, other times he would give a few people shorter massages. Courfeyrac had offered to massage Combeferre’s hands a few times, but he always had some excuse.

At the moment, he is watching Courfeyrac carefully massage Bahorel’s right hand. He had only just noticed them, the rest of the meeting he had been taking notes of things to add and change for Enjolras’s speech for the end of the month’s rally. Now, things were wrapping up, and he tried not to stare at the adorable crease of concentration on Courfeyrac’s forehead as he watched Enjolras.

“Thanks man, that was amazing,” Bahorel says once the meeting is finished and they break off into smaller groups, chatting amongst themselves. “Seriously, you’ve got magic hands,” he adds with a wink.

Courfeyrac laughs and Combeferre catches himself staring at Courfeyrac’s hands, not for the first time. They did look very nice, Combeferre wondered how it would feel to get a massage, to have those fingers run through his hair, to have them-

“Ferre, he’s got a talent, have him massage your hands for a minute,” Bahorel insists, pulling Combeferre out of his thoughts.

“Uh,” Combeferre’s eyes move away from staring at Courfeyrac’s hands to his two friends who are smiling at him. This time, he is unprepared. Usually he can give a 'no' without thinking about it. But this time- “Yeah. Okay, sure.”

Which is how Combeferre got himself in this situation.

His crush on Courfeyrac isn’t new. He has known for at least a few months how utterly smitten he is for his best friend. And this isn’t the first time they have held hands or been this close. But Combeferre is suddenly hyper-aware of how Courfeyrac has moved his chair closer to Combeferre and their thighs are touching, and Combeferre just lets him take his right hand and start working.

“Your hands are always so cold,” Courfeyrac shakes his head, smiling. He takes a few moments to warm them up before he starts massaging. As usual, his hands have some lotion on them, and they feel so smooth as they firmly work on his palm and slowly move on to the fingers. Combeferre only realizes Bahorel is leaving the table when he’s already walking away, throwing a wink over his shoulder at Combeferre as he does. He also catches Enjolras walking towards them, but Grantaire stands to grab his hand and pull him to a different table.

Combeferre is grateful he’s so obvious that they know when to give him and his crush some space.

“You’re very good at this,” Combeferre tells him. “I didn’t realize how stiff my fingers were from writing.”

Courfeyrac gives him a smile. “I used to do this for my older sister a lot, when I lived at home. She had all kinds of hand and wrist problems, giving her a massage was a rare moment of relief for her.”

Combeferre feels his heart swell. “That’s very sweet of you to do that for her.”

“It was my pleasure, really. We grew closer that way. I love doing it for the others, too. It gives me something to do with my hands during the meetings. It’s better than tapping my pencil on the table the entire time, I’m sorry if that ever drove you crazy,” Courfeyrac adds.

“I find your pencil tapping endearing,” Combeferre says, immediately questioning it. Was that weird?

Courfeyrac blushes, switching to Combeferre’s left hand. “Well, shucks, that’s a relief. I don’t know when you’ll get to hear it again, though. I’m pretty booked on massages.”

Combeferre chuckles, staring at his best friend for what is probably too long. “You’re an amazing friend, Courfeyrac. I love that about you.”

Courfeyrac stops massaging for a second before he continues. The blush on his cheeks is growing. Combeferre thinks it’s adorable. “Can I...can I talk to you about something? In private?”

Combeferre, master of overthinking and worrying, especially when it comes to Courfeyrac, feels strangely calm as he nods. “Yes, of course.”

Courfeyrac stands up, and instead of letting go of Combeferre’s hand, he laces their fingers together and starts guiding him out of the cafe. Their friends notice and there are a few whistles and claps behind them as they head out into the quiet street.

Later that night, as Combeferre makes his way home after walking Courfeyrac to his apartment, he can’t stop smiling to himself. His hands still feel warm from where Courfeyrac held them. His lips are swollen and his heart feels like it’s going to explode out of his chest. He’s glad he said yes to the massage after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this idea on tumblr and then I couldn't resist writing it. Hope you liked it! [I'm here on tumblr](http://www.lesmiserablol.tumblr.com).


End file.
